


As Small As Possible

by Mickey_D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art Shows, M/M, Omega Harry, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a rather shy omega who's quite convinced everyone (except his best friends) laughs at him behind his back and sometimes to his face. </p>
<p>Louis is a confident alpha who is taken with his best artist's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Small As Possible

**Author's Note:**

> First, there's no written smut, but there's a bit of implied.
> 
> Second, I really had this beautiful picture of super shy Harry hiding behind a slightly shorter Louis. This is what came of it.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of himself, because he wasn’t, he was just uncomfortable with the constantly raised eyebrows and smirks that accompanied his revelation of his class.  He didn’t have what others like him did. He didn’t have this small, bouncy body that was made for being held and cuddled and spoiled. He knew he was a gangly mess. He knew that he was too tall and bony. He knew that by keeping his head down, his mouth shut, and his shoulders hunched he could take up a little less space and not have to deal with the rather shocked looks people too often gave him.

Of course, his tactics were only successful if the other people he was with ignored him like they usually did. His tactics failed when he went to an art exhibit with his friend Zayn and a rather loud friend Zayn had never introduced him to before came over and wouldn’t go away. This friend insisted on talking loudly and drawing a lot of undue attention to the otherwise inconspicuous pair making him fidget. They were all looking at him. He could feel their eyes considering him, trying to figure him out. It all made him sick to his stomach. His hands itched to tug on Zayn’s shirt to get his friend to go away so that they could melt back into the crowd. Zayn must have sensed this--he’d been able to sense how he was feeling since they were little--and reached for his hand. Zayn’s friend raised a brow as their hands curled around each other. “You’re a rather rude person, Zayner. Who’s your friend?”

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He wanted to turn invisible. Everyone could see him now. Everyone was staring. They were laughing, maybe not out loud, but they were. “Louis, this is Harry. Harry this is the owner of the gallery Louis.”

He wanted to just glance up, wave, and go back to staring at his feet (his giant feet), but when he glanced up, he had a hard time going back to his feet when Louis had really pretty eyes. “Hey there, sweetheart,” Louis greeted with a teasing wiggle of his fingers. His eyes grew comically wide and he let out an embarrassing squeak and quickly dropped his eyes to his feet again. It was too much. He stepped behind Zayn and tried to make himself as small as possible. Now Louis with the pretty eyes was going to be added to the many people who laughed at him.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s with your friend Harry?” Louis asked over coffee with one of his best artists.

Zayn finished taking a few long sips before answering Louis’ question. “He’s shy. He’d rather not be thrust in the spotlight. Prefers the murky shadows backstage.”

“Any reason why, or is it just in his nature?”

“Harry’s got himself convinced everyone--except Liam and I--spend all hours of the day laughing and judging him. There were some kids in high school that weren’t the kindest, and I tried my best to keep them away from him, but kids say things and other kids listen.”

Louis fell silent as he let Zayn’s words sink in. “I probably terrify him, then. He looked like he was about to pass out last Saturday.”

“You do draw a lot of attention, babe.”

Louis almost spit his drink out. “That’s a bit of an understatement.” Once his mirth had subsided he posed another question. “What do you think he’d say if I asked him out?”

“He’ll probably say yes. Asked about you on our way home, but you better take him out the same day you ask him because he’ll talk himself out of it.”

 

* * *

 

Harry spent most of their lunch date squirming in his seat. He tried to talk as little as possible, but Louis kept asking him so many questions. He was still trying to answer Louis last question: What’s your class? “I’m a...uh...I’m an omega,” he practically whispered. Harry cringed; here it comes: the eyebrow raise, the smirk, the disbelief in Louis’ words. Maybe he’d even get a snort out of him.

“How lovely,” Louis murmured. “I’m an alpha.”

Harry looked up sharply. Louis was serious. He was calm, unaffected. He looked like he was waiting for Harry to say something. Was it his turn to say something? What should he ask? Was Louis waiting for an opportunity to leave now? He probably didn’t want to be around him anymore.

“Harry, hun, breathe. Does it bother you?”

Harry’s mind scrambled. “Does what bother me?”

“That I’m an alpha or that I’m a boy?”

Harry’s nose wrinkled. “No. Neither of those things bother me.”

Louis thought his heart might burst. Harry’s puzzled expression had to be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life, and he had four younger sisters at home.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s heart hadn’t stopped racing since he’d gotten to Louis’ apartment, and he was really warm. Like, uncomfortably warm, and all he had to warm him up was Louis’ body heat and a throw blanket over his perpetually cold feet. When Louis’ hand brushed his arm as he reached for more popcorn, a spark of heat flowed through Harry and the omega knew he had to leave now. “I have to go,” he said.

Louis looked down sharply at the firmness and unusually loud volume. Normally the boy’s voice was just above a whisper. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m…” Harry’s cheeks turned a brilliant red. “Please, just...it’s not you, it’s…”

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s to stop the stuttered sentence. He’d caught the scent when Harry had shifted to move off couch. “I’ll drive you home.”

 

* * *

 

He’d sent Louis a text begging him to come over, begging him to help him. It felt like ages since he’d sent it without getting a reply. He felt rather silly asking Louis to help him through this. It wasn’t his place. Louis probably had responsibilities with the gallery and his sisters’ soccer games and dance recitals and debates. Harry was just a kid he was spending time with. They hadn’t even labeled what they were.

A voice cut through his thoughts. “Oh, sweetheart. You should have texted me sooner.” Louis crossed the room. He pressed his lips to Harry’s sweaty forehead, almost pulling back from how hot the omega’s skin was. Harry whimpered at the contact. “Shh. I’m here now, sweetheart. Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

* * *

 

Being at the gallery with Louis was so very different than going with Zayn. Everyone stopped to chat with them, and Louis turned what was probably supposed to be an interaction of a few seconds into a two or three minute affair. Harry remained practically plastered to Louis’ side. Louis kept a hand intertwined with Harry’s, squeezing every now and then to reassure the omega that he was safe and sound with the alpha. Sometimes someone would address Harry either directly or indirectly through Louis. If spoken directly to, Harry answered in his slow, quiet voice. If spoken indirectly to, Harry just squeezed Louis’ hand. When the person was gone, Harry would hide his face in Louis hair, place a light hand on Louis’ shoulder, and squeeze Louis’ hand. He wished he was small enough to properly hide behind Louis, but the alpha seemed bigger than him even if Harry was the slightly taller of the two. Louis patted the hand on his shoulder and squeezed Harry’s hand in return. “You’re doing so good. Just a bit longer.”

 

* * *

 

At night, Harry tucked his head beneath Louis’ chin and tangled his legs with Louis’. The alpha hummed some song he’d forgotten the words to long ago. Harry smiled and let himself finally relax into his alpha’s hold eventually falling asleep with the forgotten words to the song on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
